Lady of the Sith
by DarthRavager86
Summary: Jyn Erso was turned over to the Jedi order at the age of two. She resided with the Jedi until the age of four, when she was taken by Palpatine, who foresaw that Jyn would one day be very strong in the force. Palpatine raised the child as his own daughter, and In time, Jyn became his second apprentice, taking the name Darth Thana. Part 1 of the Chronicles of Darth Thana.
1. Chapter 1

"Who are you?" Director Krennic asks, as he aims his blaster at Jyn Erso. Jyn stares at the man for a few seconds, feeling great hatred for him.

"I am Darth Thana, lord of the sith, and adopted daughter of Emperor Palpatine! The Emperor is most displeased with you for your incompetence, and that is why Governor Tarkin now commands our battle station!" Jyn answers.

"Lady Thana? I didn't recognize you without the mask and robes. What are you doing here, with the rebels?" Krennic asks.

"I am on an undercover mission to infiltrate the rebellion! I have learned where their base is, and I have deliberately given them the Death Star plans, according to the wishes of the Emperor!" Jyn answers.

"I apologize, milady. I beg your forgiveness!" Krennic pleads.

"Spare me, Krennic! I am not exactly the forgiving type!" Jyn shouts, as she calls upon the force to choke the director.

"Mercy…" Krennic manages to say with difficulty, as he grabs his throat.

"Mercy is for the weak! You will die for your transgressions, former director!" Jyn says, as she promptly snaps Krennic's neck, killing him. Several seconds later, Cassian Andor appears, wounded and limping, as well as completely oblivious to what just happened.

"It seems like you have things under control here." Cassian says.

"Indeed. We are done here. It's time to leave." Jyn says.

"Leave? How? We have no ship! If we took a TIE fighter, the rebels might shoot it down!" Cassian says.

"No need to concern yourself, since you will be staying here." Jyn says.

"Staying? What are you talking about? What's going on Jyn?" Cassian asks.

"My mission is now complete. I have no further need for the rebellion." Jyn answers.

"So, you are leaving. You won't stay, and help us fight?" Cassian asks.

"Help you fight? Ha! Why would I do such a foolish thing as betray my father?" Jyn asks.

"Father? Your father is dead, Jyn. How could you possibly betray him?" Cassian asks.

"I speak of Emperor Palpatine, my true father, the one who raised me from the age of four! Galen Erso means nothing to me!" Jyn answers.

"The Emperor? You're an Imperial spy!" Cassian says, as he aims his blaster at Jyn. The weapon immediately flies out of his hand, and into Jyn's.

"My dear captain, I am no spy! I am Darth Thana, adopted daughter of the Emperor, and princess of the Galactic Empire! I infiltrated your pathetic rebellion to learn its secrets! My task is now complete, and there is no longer a reason for you to remain alive!" Jyn says, as she uses the force to levitate Cassian several inches into the air.

"You're Darth Thana? So, it was all an act? You being in prison? Insisting we come here? You didn't count on us actually succeeding, did you?" Cassian asks.

"In fact, we did, captain. The rebellion has the Death Star plans, which is what my father intended all along. Yes, your rebels now have the plans, and will perhaps discover the weakness in the Death Star's design, but we will destroy them before they can act! I know where your base is! This rebellion will be crushed!" Jyn says.

"You are insane! I trusted you, and so did the alliance! You played all of us!" Cassian shouts.

"I learned from the best! Now, it's time to meet your end, Andor!" Jyn floats Cassian over the edge of the Scarif facility, so that he now hovers several hundred feet above the surface. Jyn smiles, and says "Can you fly, captain? Let's find out!"

Jyn releases her hold on Cassian, and he falls to his death. She notices the Death Star is now in orbit of Scarif, and walks to the body of Krennic. She takes his comlink, and presses a few buttons.

"Governor Tarkin, come in!" Jyn says into the comlink.

"Lady Thana?" Tarkin asks over the comlink.

"Indeed, governor. I am at the transmission dish of the Scarif facility. Send my shuttle to pick me up!" Jyn says.

"Yes, milady." Tarkin says.

Jyn waits by the transmission dish of the Scarif facility for a few minutes until her modified shuttle arrives. The shuttle hovers nearby, and the boarding ramp lowers. Jyn uses the force to jump onto the ramp, and enters the shuttle.

* * *

Jyn enters the cockpit of her shuttle, which is being piloted by a black and red astromech droid.

"R6, proceed to the Death Star at once!" Jyn commands.

/Yes, master./ R6D6 answers.

Jyn exits the cockpit, and goes into the small commander's cabin nearby. She abandons her rebel outfit in favor of a black and red armored outfit with a hooded cape, and a mask covering her face. She clips a lightsaber to her belt, and returns to the cockpit.

"Status, R6?" Jyn asks, in a distorted voice.

/We are approaching the Death Star. The Rebels do not seem to have detected us./ R6 answers.

"Very good." Jyn says.

* * *

The shuttle lands in its assigned bay, and Jyn exits the shuttle. She is greeted by a few officers, and several stormtroopers lined up in honor guard formation. One of the officers, General Tagge, approaches her.

"Welcome back, Lady Thana. You honor us with your presence." Tagge says.

"What is the current status of this battle station?" Jyn asks.

"Governor Tarkin is preparing to test fire the weapon, milady." Tagge answers.

"Very good. His intended target?" Jyn asks.

"The Scarif installation. He feels that it is best to destroy the facility rather than allow the rebels to acquire any intelligence that might compromise the Empire." Tagge answers.

"I agree. That is why I recommended that the Emperor remove that blundering fool Krennic, and appoint Governor Tarkin to command this station. I will now join the governor on the bridge, and observe this weapon in action." Jyn says. She exits the launch bay, followed by Tagge.

* * *

Jyn enters the bridge, and approaches Governor Tarkin.

"Lady Thana." Tarkin says.

"Governor Tarkin. I hear that you intend to test this fire this station. I would like to see it for myself." Jyn says.

"Of course." Tarkin says.

"Governor, ready to target the rebel fleet?" An officer asks.

"No. Lord Vader will deal with the rebel fleet. Target Scarif base, single reactor ignition. You may fire when ready."

The Death Star's main weapon is charged, and fires a powerful beam at the Scarif facility, destroying it, as well as everything surrounding it, including every person on the surface, both rebel and Imperial.

"Impressive. The emperor will be pleased. Perhaps he will allow you to use this weapon on the rebel base." Jyn says.

"You know where it is?" Tarkin asks.

"Indeed I do, but I must inform the Emperor first." Jyn answers.

"Understood, milady. The rebel base will be an easy target. I have no doubt that the Emperor will approve a direct assault using this battle station." Tarkin says.

"Soon, the rebels will trouble us no more. Vader will intercept the vessel with the Death Star plans, and perhaps capture someone vital to the rebellion, as we anticipate." Jyn says.

"Then, let us hope that Vader completes this task with his usual efficiency." Tarkin says.

"Indeed, governor. Now, I must contact the Emperor." Jyn says.

"Very well, milady. I will send a status report to the Emperor as soon as we are finished here." Tarkin says.

"Very good." Jyn says, as she turns away from Tarkin, and exits the bridge.

* * *

Jyn returns to her shuttle, and enters her cabin. She takes off her mask, approaches a small holotable, and activates it. A hologram of Emperor Palpatine appears. Jyn kneels on one knee.

"Rise, my child." Palpatine says. Jyn stands up.

"I have completed my mission, father." Jyn says.

"As i knew you would. What do you have to report?" Palpatine asks.

"The rebel base is on Yavin 4, and it appears to be their only base. The rebellion is led by Senator Bail Organa, and Senator Mon Mothma." Jyn says.

"I have suspected Organa's involvement for some time. Of course, we were already aware of Mon Mothma's treachery. Now, regarding the Death Star plans?" Palpatine asks.

"The rebels have them, as you intended. Lord Vader is pursuing the ship that the plans were transmitted to." Jyn says.

"Good. Everything is going as planned. Did you encounter any jedi?" Palpatine asks.

"No. It would appear that there are none left that are with the rebellion. I suspect that it is only a matter of time before more jedi emerge. It's unfortunate that the inquisitors proved to be so incompetent. Perhaps it is time for me to hunt them down myself." Jyn says.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, my dear, but I have need of you elsewhere. Return to me at once." Palpatine says.

"Yes, father." Jyn says. The hologram of Palpatine vanishes, and Jyn puts her mask back on. She reactivates the holotable, and a hologram of Governor Tarkin appears.

"Lady Thana." Tarkin says.

"Governor, The rebels are located on Yavin 4. It is the base from which their fleet was deployed." Jyn says.

"Yavin? Rather remote. I will deal with them soon enough. Hopefully the Emperor approves a full power test firing of this station. The rebellion will be crushed in a single blast!" Tarkin says.

"Indeed, governor. I am confident that the Emperor will approve. In the meantime, I must take my leave of you, and return to Coruscant." Jyn says.

"Very well, milady." Tarkin says. He nods briefly, then his hologram vanishes.


	2. Chapter 2

Jyn heads to her shuttle, and the vessel leaves the Death Star.

* * *

Two days later, Jyn's shuttle reaches Coruscant, and lands at the Imperial Palace. She heads to the Emperor's office alone, not requiring an escort like most visitors.

* * *

When Jyn reaches the office entrance, the two royal guards move aside, and she walks in. Once inside, Jyn approaches Palpatine, who is seated behind his desk. She lowers her hood, takes off her mask, then, kneels on one knee.

"Rise, my daughter." Palpatine says. Jyn stands up. Palpatine gets out of his seat, and walks around the desk, stopping in front of Jyn. He says "Well done, my child. I have another task for you."

"Yes, father?" Jyn asks.

"There are traitors in the senate, who work to undermine my authority at every opportunity! I have no doubt that many of them secretly support the rebellion! I have decided to dissolve the senate, and give the governors direct control of their regions. Your assassin droid has just returned from its assignment. I want you to take it, along with a squad of death troopers to the senate building. Execute every single senator!" Palpatine says.

"What of the senators who are elsewhere?" Jyn asks.

"They will be dealt with soon enough!" Palpatine answers.

"Finally, we will be rid of those fools! The senators are nothing but useless relics of the failed republic! I will take great pleasure in dealing with them!" Jyn says.

"I know you will. Show them what true power is, my daughter." Palpatine says.

"Yes, father." Jyn puts her mask back on, raises her hood, and exits the office.

* * *

She walks to a nearby room, which is guarded by two royal guards, who bow, and move aside. The door opens, and Jyn walks into her private chambers, where there is a table with several artifacts, including holocrons, lightsabers, and a red and black mask. The mask is similar in design to Jyn's, but ancient and faded, with numerous scratches. Jyn picks up the mask, and holds it in her hands for a few seconds. In the center of the room, stands a rust colored, humanoid shaped droid, with red eyes. The droid starts walking toward Jyn, who turns to look at him.

"HK-47." Jyn says.

"Observation. The mask of my maker. One of your prized possessions. You modeled your own in tribute to it." HK-47 says.

"Darth Revan was one of the greatest force users in all of history. I can't help but admire his accomplishments. Republic records show him to be a jedi, who became a sith for a short time, then rejected the dark side, and once again became a jedi, which he remained for the rest of his days. Fortunately, I know better, thanks to the sith records. His so called redemption was a false one, brought about by the jedi council destroying his mind! When he remembered his true past, he left the jedi behind, and walked his own path. Of course, you know that, since you were there." Jyn says.

"Statement. Indeed I was, master. I recall all of my maker's adventures. Unfortunately, I also recall his annoying companions, including the whiny street brat and the paranoid hasbeen pilot." HK-47 says.

"We'll have to save the stories for another time, HK. Right now, we have another mission. We are going to the senate building. Father has decided that the senate has outlived its usefulness." Jyn says.

"Observation. It would seem that you are in need of the services of a droid such as myself. Despite my advanced age, I consider myself to still be very useful in battle, thanks to your restoration and upgrades to my systems." HK-47 says.

"Yes, of course you can come. I'm sure you'll enjoy slaughtering pathetic meatbags. I know I will." Jyn says.

"Observation. Nothing warms my circuits more than the fact that you enjoy killing inferior meatbags as much as I do. Besides your attire, you also remind me of my maker in other ways, such as your natural ability to lead, and your intolerance of inferiors." HK-47 says.

"Well, HK. Shall we get to work?" Jyn asks, motioning toward the room's entrance.

"Answer. It would be my pleasure, master!" HK-47 answers.

Jyn sets the mask of Revan on the table, then exits the room, followed by HK-47.

* * *

Inside the senate building, the senate is in session, with the Emperor appearing via hologram in the center of the senate chambers.

"Senators, I was once in your place, as a senator of the republic, so I understand the need for the people to have representation. However, the days of the senate have unfortunately come to an end. Some of you have betrayed the Empire, and are secretly in league with the rebellion. This cannot be tolerated! Therefore, I am dissolving the senate, effective immediately!" Palpatine says, with a sinister smile on his face as his hologram disappears.

* * *

Just outside the senate chamber, Jyn stands with HK-47 and several death troopers.

"Troopers, when I give the word, kill the senators and anyone else with them! HK-47, take sniper position!" Jyn commands.

HK-47 walks away. Jyn steps into an alcove, where one of the senate pods is docked. The pod is occupied by a yellow skinned, middle aged twi'lek male, Senator Sab Rodana of Ryloth. Jyn approaches the senator.

"Lady Thana! Are you here to escort us out?" Rodana asks.

"Indeed, former senator. I will see to your...removal." Jyn answers. She takes her lightsaber, ignites one blade, and impales the twi'lek senator in the chest, killing him instantly. There are numerous screams as the other senators witness the death of Senator Rodana. Jyn activates her comlink, and says "Now!"

Dozens of death troopers enter the senate chambers, and start shooting the senators. Jyn leaps to another pod, and kills a neimoidian with a force choke. In a nearby pod, is Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora.

"Lady Thana? What is the meaning of this senseless violence? The people will not stand for this!" Chuchi shouts. Jyn deactivates her lightsaber, and leaps over to Chuchi's pod.

"The people will not know what happened here today! As for you, senator, we have known for some time that you are involved with the rebellion! Do not concern yourself with your rebel friends any longer! They will be dealt with for their treachery!" Jyn says.

"Treachery? It is not treachery to demand freedom! The rebellion seeks basic rights for all the people in the galaxy! The Emperor is a deluded madman, who wants to control everything! So, go ahead and kill me, you murdering psychopath! The rebellion will live on, and will one day defeat..." Chuchi shouts angrily, until she is silenced by a sniper shot from above.

"Exclamation. Scratch one meatbag!" HK-47 says over Jyn's comlink.

"Nicely done, HK. She was always annoying." Jyn says..

"Observation. She had it coming, master." HK-47 says.

"Indeed. We're almost done here. Carry on." Jyn says. She leaps away to another pod, which is occupied by a young woman. Senator Nyla Onasi of Telos.

"What do you want, sith? Yes, I know what you are! My ancestor fought the sith! Do your worst!" Nyla shouts angrily.

"My worst? If you insist." Jyn says. She takes a blaster from her belt, and hands it to Nyla, who immediately points it at Jyn without hesitation.

"What game are you playing?" Nyla asks angrily.

"You will turn the blaster on Senator Vardo, and you will kill him." Jyn commands.

"I will turn the blaster on Senator Vardo, and I will kill him." Nyla repeats, with no emotion. Nyla tries to fight the compulsion, but ends up pointing the blaster at the elderly man in a nearby pod. She pulls the trigger of her weapon, and shoots the senator in the head, killing him instantly. She regains control of her body, and immediately points the blaster at Jyn. Nyla shouts, with great anger "Fracking sith!"

"You will point the blaster at your temple, and you will pull the trigger." Jyn commands calmly.

"I will point the blaster at my temple, and I will pull the trigger." Nyla repeats. She tries to fight the command, but ultimately points the blaster at her temple, and pulls the trigger, killing herself instantly. Jyn uses the force to call the blaster back to her, and puts it in its holster.

Jyn uses the force to grab a nearby pod, occupied by an orange skinned humanoid female, and throws it into another nearby pod, occupied by a bothan male. The collision destroys both pods, killing the occupants instantly.

Jyn leaps to another pod, on the opposite side of the room. This pod is occupied by a gungan dressed in elaborate robes, and guarded by four stormtroopers. This is Senator Jar Jar Binks of Naboo.

"Lady Thana, what are yousa doing? Why yousa killin senators?" Jar Jar asks.

"My father orders it. The days of the senate are over!" Jyn answers.

"Meesa friend of the emperor! Are yousa going to kill meesa too?" Jar Jar asks.

"Unfortunately, yes Jar Jar. Although you have never aided the rebellion, we are not going to take any chances that you may one day betray us. All the senators will die, and this includes you." Jyn says, as she levitates Jar Jar several feet above his pod.

"Yousa puttin me down now!" Jar Jar says, voice trembling with fear.

"Oh, you want me to let you down? Since you asked so nicely, I will do just that." Jyn says. She releases her hold on Jar Jar, and he starts to fall. Seconds before he reaches the floor of his pod, Jyn activates both blades of her lightsaber, and slices Jar Jar in half. She then looks at the stormtroopers.

"Milady, we only serve the senator because we were ordered to. Please, let us go." One of Jar Jar's guards says.

"No witnesses." Jyn says. She lifts the stormtrooper several inches off the ground, and impales him with her saber. She then quickly kills the other stormtroopers in the same fashion. Jyn looks around the senate chamber, and observes as HK-47 takes out the last senator with a sniper shot between the eyes. She leaps to HK-47's position in a pod near the top of the senate chamber.

"Observation. Your murderous rage reminds me of The Exile, and Bastila Shan, after she became less annoying, due to Revan's influence." HK-47 says.

"It would appear that I'm in good company then." Jyn says.

"Statement. All inferior meatbags have been terminated. It would appear that our work is done here, unless you wish for me to kill your troops as well?" HK-47 says.

"No, HK. That won't be necessary. It's time for us to go. Return to my chambers. I will report to father, and return to you as soon as I am able." Jyn says.

"Resignation. Very well master. I will wait in your chambers, and spend my time calculating new ways to kill your enemies." HK-47 says.

"See, if you put your mind to it, you can always find something fun to do. Now, let's go." Jyn says. Jyn and HK-47 approach a death trooper, and Jyn says "Commander, oversee cleanup here, then report to General Vozka."

"Yes, Lady Thana." The death trooper commander says, in a distorted voice. Jyn and HK-47 exit the senate chambers, leaving the death troopers behind.

* * *

 **Wait...HK-47? KOTOR references? Senate massacre!**

* * *

 **In memoriam:**

* * *

 **Senator Sab Rodana (original character): A supporter of the Emperor, replacing veteran senator Orn Free Ta, who was outed as a rebel sympathizer several years ago**

 **Senator Nyla Onasi (original character): A supporter of the rebellion, and descended from Carth Onasi, a republic soldier who fought the sith centuries ago**

 **Senator Riyo Chuchi: A veteran senator who became entangled in some Jedi adventures during the Clone Wars. Now, a supporter of the rebellion, and an agent of Ahsoka Tano**

 **Senator Jar Jar Binks: One of the few senators who willingly supports the Emperor, and is among the Emperor's inner circle of advisors**

 **Over 2000 unnamed senators, along with numerous guards and aides**


	3. Chapter 3

No action this time. A breather after the slaughter of meatbags at the senate...

* * *

Jyn leaves the senate building, and returns to the Emperor's office. Upon entering, she lowers her hood, and removes her mask. She then approaches Emperor Palpatine's desk, and kneels on one knee.

"Rise." Palpatine says. Jyn stands up.

"The senate has been dealt with, father." Jyn says.

"I know. I watched you on the security monitors. Masterful performance as usual, my dear. I now have another task that needs your skills." Palpatine says.

"Of course." Jyn says.

"You know of the disappearance of Grand Admiral Thrawn, and the circumstances of it." Palpatine says.

"Yes, father. The jedi, Ezra Bridger, was apparently responsible. He used the force to control a large group of space faring creatures, who then took Thrawn's fleet into hyperspace to who knows where." Jyn says.

"Indeed. Ever since the incident at Lothal six months ago, Grand Admiral Thrawn has been out of contact. Imperial intelligence reports that his fleet was briefly in the Ilum sector less than a day after its disappearance. Then the fleet left minutes later, heading toward the Unknown Regions. There have been no sightings since then." Palpatine says.

"Ilum? Operation Starkiller is in its early stages, years from completion! Thrawn hasn't even been cleared to know about it! What would he be doing there? Why did he not return to Lothal?" Jyn asks, irritation evident in her voice.

"I do not know. Let us hope that the Grand Admiral has not betrayed us. I have assigned a fleet of twelve star destroyers and four interdictor cruisers to your direct command. I want you to go to the Unknown Regions. Find Grand Admiral Thrawn's fleet. Escort it back here, or destroy it if Thrawn has betrayed us!" Palpatine says.

"What of Bridger? Do you want him brought back alive?" Jyn asks.

"No. He is the last of the jedi. If you encounter Ezra Bridger, kill him!" Palpatine answers.

"Yes, father. I will leave at once, and I will not return until my task is complete." Jyn says.

"Go then, my child. The power of the dark side will be with you." Palpatine says. Jyn bows, then puts her mask and hood back on. She turns toward the exit, and leaves the office.

* * *

Two hours later, Jyn enters the bridge of the Star Destroyer Vindicator, which she has chosen as her personal flagship for the mission to find Thrawn. She is accompanied by HK-47 as she approaches the ship's commander, Vice Admiral Rax, a long time associate of the Emperor, and one of the few in the Empire to know that Palpatine, Jyn, and Vader are Sith lords.

"Lady Thana, all vessels are ready to depart on your order." Rax says.

"Very well, Admiral. Give the order." Jyn says.

"Yes, milady." Rax says. Jyn and HK-47 exit the bridge as the Vindicator jumps into hyperspace.

* * *

On the Death Star, Governor Tarkin is contacted by the Emperor, who appears as a large hologram in the governor's office.

"Governor Tarkin, I am contacting you to inform you that the senate has been disbanded. You, along with the other Grand Moffs, will now have direct control of your territories. I have also received your status report regarding the Death Star, as well as your recommendation that it be used to destroy the rebel base on Yavin 4. Do you have anything else to report at this time?" Palpatine asks.

"My emperor, you will be pleased to know that we have captured Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, and it was her vessel to which the Death Star plans were transmitted." Tarkin answers.

"I see. Were you able to recover the plans?" Palpatine asks.

"No, my lord. The princess no longer has the plans in her possession. Lord Vader believes that the plans were downloaded into a droid and sent to the surface of Tatooine. He has dispatched forces to identify and retrieve this droid. So far, the search has been fruitless. The princess has been quite uncooperative, and I intend to have her terminated. As she is no longer a member of the senate, do I have your permission to proceed?" Tarkin asks.

"No governor. Keep her alive for now. I want her to live long enough to see Alderaan destroyed." Palpatine says.

"Understood. I will set course for Alderaan once the rebel base on Yavin 4 has been destroyed." Tarkin says.

"Actually, governor, I want you to go to Alderaan first. The rebel base can wait. The rebellion is unaware that we know where their base is, and will be unprepared for an attack." Palpatine says.

"Will Lady Thana be returning to assist in the destruction of the rebellion?" Tarkin asks.

"No, governor. My daughter is elsewhere, searching for Grand Admiral Thrawn, and the jedi, Ezra Bridger. She will not return for some time. You and Lord Vader will have to deal with the rebels. I want no prisoners! Kill them all, governor!" Palpatine says.

"Yes, my emperor." Tarkin says.

* * *

Two days later, in her quarters aboard the Vindicator, Jyn is seated at a desk, with her mask off. She is reading an ancient sith book, when her comlink starts to beep. She answers the device on her wrist.

"What is it? I gave orders to not be disturbed!" Jyn says, irritated.

"Milady, I apologize for the interruption, but the Emperor is requesting that you contact him, immediately." Vice Admiral Rax says, over the comlink.

"Very well, admiral. I will contact him at once." Jyn says. She deactivates the comlink, and gets out of her seat. She approaches the small holotable, and presses several buttons. She kneels on one knee as a hologram of Palpatine appears.

"My daughter. I bring disturbing news. The rebels have managed to destroy the Death Star, and Governor Tarkin has failed to destroy the rebel base. The rebellion has now become a much greater threat to the Empire. This defeat will inspire others to rebel against us." Palpatine says.

"I can be at Yavin in four days. The rebellion couldn't possibly evacuate their base in that short of time! I'll turn around and my fleet will deal with them! We will crush them for their insolence!" Jyn says, anger rising in her voice.

"I admire your enthusiasm my dear, but I need you to remain on your current mission. Find Thrawn and Bridger! The jedi must not be allowed to rise again!" Palpatine says.

"Yes, father." Jyn says.

"I leave you to your mission, my child." Palpatine says. His hologram disappears.

* * *

Three months later, in an uninhabited star system in the Unknown Regions, Jyn's fleet encounters the remains of a star destroyer. Jyn stands on the bridge of the Vindicator, next to Rax.

"Milady, probe droids detect no life readings." Rax says.

"Anything of use in the ship's logs?" Jyn asks.

"According to logs, the ship was abandoned five months ago, after the fleet was attacked by vessels of unknown design. The captain's final log says that the surviving crew transferred to other vessels by order of Grand Admiral Thrawn, and that they were on course to somewhere called Csilla. Isn't that the Grand Admiral's home planet?" Rax asks.

"Indeed it is, admiral. We now seem to have evidence of the fleet's destination, and possible current location." Jyn says.

"It would seem that the Emperor's suspicions might have been correct. It appears as if Thrawn has betrayed the Empire." Rax says.

"It appears that way. Recall all search teams, and redeploy probes to investigate Chiss space. I want to know what we are dealing with in case we have to go to war with the Chiss." Jyn says.

"Milady, I do not believe the Emperor would want us to commit to a long term conflict with the Chiss." Rax says.

"Your opinion is noted, admiral. The Emperor wants me to acquire Thrawn and Bridger by any means necessary. If I have to go to war with the Chiss, and annihilate them completely, then I will do so." Jyn says.

"Understood, milady." Rax says.

"Good. I now leave you to carry out my orders." Jyn says. She turns away from the admiral, and exits the bridge.

* * *

One week later, Jyn is in her quarters speaking to a hologram of the Emperor.

"We have tracked Thrawn's fleet to Chiss space, and according to my spies, Bridger is still with Thrawn. Not only alive, but working with him! It's clear to me now that Thrawn has betrayed the Empire." Jyn says.

"I agree. Eliminate him, as well as those that follow him." Palpatine says.

"Yes, father. There is one more thing I wish to discuss." Jyn says.

"What is it, my child?" Palpatine asks.

"I have had a vision. I have foreseen Bridger's death by my hand." Jyn says.

"I have foreseen this as well, but I must caution you. Bridger is unpredictable, and not to be taken lightly." Palpatine says.

"Understood. I will reach Thrawn's fleet in three days. We will destroy Thrawn and Bridger, as well as anyone who gets in our way!" Jyn says.

"Excellent, my dear. I leave you to your task." Palpatine says.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Jyn finds Thrawn's fleet. Untold destruction! Lots of death! Continue at your own risk...**


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later, on the bridge of the Chimaera, Grand Admiral Thrawn and Ezra Bridger are speaking with a hologram of a Chiss female, Prime Minister Ve'shka'ri of the Chiss Ascendancy.

"Mitth'raw'nuruodo! Our reconnaissance satellites indicate the presence of a large group of Imperial vessels on the outer edge of the core systems! Did you summon these forces to aid us against the Yuuzhan Vong?" Ve'shka'ri asks, irritation in her voice

"I did not request additional forces, minister. I no longer serve the Empire, and have not contacted them since we arrived." Thrawn answers.

"Commander Bridger, does the force tell you anything?" Ve'shka'ri asks, looking at Ezra.

"I sense a dark presence, growing stronger as it gets closer. I believe the Emperor has sent these forces after us, and I think there is a dark force user in the fleet." Ezra says.

"It is possible that the Emperor has chosen to send Lord Vader after us, if you are indeed the last of the jedi. He has always been rather adamant about utterly destroying your order." Thrawn says, looking at Ezra.

"Whatever their intent is, these Imperials will reach Jamiron in twelve hours! Take your fleet, and intercept them! I will dispatch a fleet from Rentor to assist you! Emperor Palpatine will learn that the Chiss Ascendancy does not submit to him!" Ve'shka'ri says. Thrawn and Ezra look at the minister.

"Of course, minister. We will leave at once." Thrawn says. The hologram of Ve'shka'ri disappears. Thrawn and Ezra look at each other.

"Lord Vader kills without hesitation or mercy. Our deaths will be the most likely outcome. That being said, I will not stand idly by while the Empire invades the worlds of my people." Thrawn says.

"I agree. We have to do something." Ezra says.

"Then, I will do as the minister ordered. I will intercept this fleet, and engage it." Thrawn says. Ezra presses some buttons on the holotable, and a holographic map of several star systems appears. Ezra points to several red triangles on the map.

"If the Imperials stay on their present course, we can intercept them in eight hours." Ezra says.

"It would be best if we conduct a series of preparedness drills while en route to our destination. Please see to it, commander." Thrawn says.

"Got it." Ezra says.

* * *

Eight hours later, Thrawn's five star destroyers, along with seven Chiss battlecruisers, encounter Jyn's fleet. On the bridge of the Vindicator, Jyn and Vice Admiral Rax are standing at the holotable, observing a hologram of Thrawn's five ships.

"Only twelve ships? This will not take long!" Jyn says.

"I agree. Orders, milady?" Rax asks.

"Contact the Chimaera. I want to speak to Thrawn at once." Jyn says.

"Understood." Rax says. He presses several buttons on the holotable, and a hologram of Thrawn appears.

"Lady Thana? I did not expect the Emperor to send you here. What can I do for you?" Thrawn asks.

"You and Bridger are to surrender yourselves to me at once!" Jyn says.

"I will not comply with your order, Lady Thana. I no longer serve the Empire, and no longer recognize your authority." Thrawn says.

"Then, you are a fool. You have condemned yourself, and those who follow you to a very unpleasant death." Jyn says.

"I hope that you have come expecting a fight, for I will not make it easy for you." Thrawn says.

"I expect no less from you, Thrawn. Let us proceed." Jyn says. She shuts off the holotable, and turns to Rax.

"Orders?" Rax asks.

"Disable the Chimaera. I want all other vessels destroyed." Jyn answers.

"Yes, milady." Rax says.

* * *

Jyn's fleet launches fighters, and begins firing on Thrawn's ships. Thrawn's ships launch their own fighters, and start firing on Jyn's ships. A Chiss battlecruiser is the first vessel to be destroyed.

* * *

On the bridge of the Chimaera, Thrawn and Ezra are at the holotable, observing a holo projection of the current battle.

"Great. The Emperor sent his daughter, instead of Vader! From what you've told me, she sounds even worse!" Ezra says.

"I have only met Lady Thana on a few occasions, and have never worked with her directly. She is equal in status to Lord Vader, and is a collector of jedi and sith artifacts. Otherwise, I am afraid that I do not know much about her, other than what is in official records. Predicting her battle tactics will be difficult." Thrawn says.

"She's clearly not concerned about angering your people, since she just destroyed one of their cruisers. What are we going to do now?" Ezra says.

"I have come to realize that the Empire exists to serve the will of a madman, and I will oppose it, even if it means my death. I believe that everyone else here has come to feel the same way." Thrawn says.

"Then, we fight, until we can't." Ezra says.

"I concur. Launch all reserve fighters." Thrawn says.

"Understood." Ezra says.

* * *

Thrawn's ships launch even more fighters. However, it seems to make no difference. The pilots of Jyn's starfighters fly more aggressively, and are not above suicidally crashing into Thrawn's ships. Two more Chiss cruisers are destroyed, and one of Jyn's star destroyers is deliberately crashed into one of Thrawn's star destroyers, instantly destroying both ships.

* * *

On the bridge of the Chimaera, Thrawn and Ezra are still at the holotable.

"She's insane! She sacrificed one of her ships to destroy one of ours!" Ezra says.

"Indeed. It seems that Lady Thana believes in victory at all costs. A similar approach to Lord Vader, but more aggressive." Thrawn says.

"So, what now?" Ezra asks.

"As we have a surplus of landing craft at the moment, we launch a small group of them, and remote pilot them to collide with Lady Thana's vessels. This will slow our enemy down, and perhaps enable us to destroy some of their ships." Thrawn says.

"Right. We could also launch some debris into space, maybe slow down the enemy fighters?" Ezra asks.

"Yes. I agree." Thrawn answers.

* * *

Another of the Chiss cruisers is destroyed. The Chimaera launches several pieces of debris, along with several landing craft, which head toward Jyn's fleet.

* * *

On the bridge of the Vindicator, Jyn stands at the holotable with Rax.

"They've launched landing craft. What are they doing? Does Thrawn really think he can board our ships in this battle?" Rax asks.

"This is a diversion of some kind. The ships are probably unmanned, and meant to slow us down. Destroy them." Jyn says.

"Understood." Rax says.

* * *

The unmanned landing craft are soon fired upon, and most are destroyed. However, three manage to find their target, impacting one of Jyn's star destroyers, and destroying it.

* * *

On the bridge of the Vindicator, Jyn slams her fist against the holotable.

"Order the Reliant and the Scimitar to destroy the remaining Chiss vessels! All other ships are to concentrate fire on the star destroyers!" Jyn shouts.

"Yes, milady." Rax says.

* * *

Two star destroyers break away from Jyn's fleet, and start firing on the four remaining Chiss battlecruisers. Soon, all four ships are destroyed. This leaves Thrawn with only the Chimaera and three other star destroyers, as well as the squadrons of starfighters which are engaging the starfighters from Jyn's fleet.

* * *

On the bridge of the Chimaera, Thrawn and Ezra are still at the holotable.

"Damn. We're down to four ships, and we're losing fighters fast!" Ezra says.

"I know. It's time to change tactics. Normally, I would retreat at this point. Unfortunately, we cannot, thanks to the interdictors. Is there anything you can do, as far as your force abilities?" Thrawn asks.

"I can touch the mind of someone on one of her ships, maybe cause them to fire on one of their own ships." Ezra says.

"Any assistance will be helpful, commander." Thrawn says.

"Right." Ezra says. He closes his eyes.

* * *

On the bridge of the Vindicator, a weapons control officer targets a nearby star destroyer.

* * *

The Vindicator opens fire on the star destroyer closest to it, destroying the ship.

* * *

On the bridge of the Vindicator, Jyn and Rax approach the weapons control officer.

"Ensign! What is the meaning of this?" Rax asks angrily. The officer looks at Rax, and seems disoriented at first, then, comes to his senses.

"Sir? What...just happened? I...fired on the Eradicator! I...couldn't help myself!" The officer says nervously. He is suddenly force choked by Jyn for several seconds, until he dies from lack of air.

"It's a force suggestion. Bridger was controlling him. Seems like I'll have to return the favor." Jyn says.

* * *

On the bridge of the Chimaera, Thrawn and Ezra are at the holotable, when two stormtroopers approach them, and aim their blasters at Thrawn. Thrawn and Ezra turn around.

"Troopers, what is the meaning of this?" Thrawn asks. The troopers fire their blasters. At the last second, the blaster fire is blocked by the blue blade of Ezra's lightsaber.

Ezra force pushes the stormtroopers, knocking them down. Thrawn takes out his blaster and stuns both troopers.

"It's Thana. She just did what I was doing to her weapons officer. Which means I probably won't be able to do it again. The last trick I can think of is calling the purgill. I don't know if they'll actually come, but it's our best shot." Ezra says.

"You were able to take one star destroyer out of the fight. I am thankful for that. As for your proposal, I am forced to agree, despite my reservations about the creatures that removed us from Lothal. Please summon them." Thrawn says.

"Alright." Ezra says.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Jyn continues her battle against these new people, whoever they are...**


	5. Chapter 5

On the bridge of the Vindicator, Jyn and Admiral Rax are standing at the holotable.

"They only have four ships left, milady." Rax says.

"Box them in! Then destroy all but the Chimaera!" Jyn says.

"Understood." Rax says.

* * *

Several of Jyn's star destroyers, as well as two interdictors in her fleet, move to surround Thrawn's four remaining ships. Jyn's ships open fire, destroying Thrawn's three remaining support ships, and disabling the Chimaera.

* * *

On the bridge of the Chimaera, there are numerous pieces of fallen debris, and a few small fires, Thrawn and Ezra are at the front, looking out the forward viewport. An officer approaches them.

"Admiral. Main power is offline. Emergency power is at sixty percent." The officer says.

"Our maneuvering capability?" Thrawn asks.

"None whatsoever. We have life support, and emergency lights. That's pretty much it, sir." The officer says.

"Thank you, ensign. Dismissed." Thrawn says. The officer salutes, and walks away.

"I've called for the purgill, but I don't know if they'll get here in time, or at all." Ezra says.

"We have done all we can do, commander. I believe that Lady Thana will soon board this vessel in order to engage us directly." Thrawn says.

"Then, we'll just have to give her the best fight we can." Ezra says.

* * *

On board the Vindicator, Jyn is in a hangar, with HK-47 next to her, as she approaches her shuttle. Stormtroopers and death troopers board several nearby shuttles. Jyn stops walking, and so does HK-47.

"HK, when we reach the Chimaera, we will kill everything on that ship. Only, leave the jedi to me." Jyn says.

"Exclamation. I am pleased that you enjoy using my services with such efficiency! I will be certain to terminate all hostile meatbags with extreme prejudice!" HK-47 says.

"Glad to hear it. Now, let's move." Jyn says. She starts walking toward her shuttle once more, followed by HK-47.

* * *

Several shuttles and landing craft exit the Vindicator's hangar, and fly toward the Chimaera.

* * *

On the bridge of the Chimaera, Thrawn and Ezra observe the incoming shuttles. Thrawn approaches a console with a young woman seated in front of it.

"Open shipwide comms, lieutenant." Thrawn says. The officer presses a few buttons on her console, then nods at Thrawn.

"Attention all crew. This is the admiral. We will shortly be boarded by forces loyal to the emperor. All of our support vessels have been destroyed, and there are no reinforcements available. I intend for this crew to fight until it can no longer do so. All personnel, please assume defense stations. All squad leaders, report to Commander Bridger." Thrawn says over the ship's comm. Thrawn walks away from the console, and approaches Ezra.

"Commander, please oversee the defense teams." Thrawn says.

"Understood." Ezra says. He walks away from the admiral, and exits the bridge.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jyn's shuttles land in the hangar of the Chimaera. Troopers start emerging from the ships, with Jyn and HK-47 leading the way as they advance toward a large group of Chiss soldiers, and stormtroopers loyal to Thrawn.

Jyn ignites both blades of her lightsaber, and effortlessly deflects all blaster fire aimed toward her. HK-47 scores headshot after headshot with deadly accuracy. Soon, Thrawn's remaining forces in the hangar retreat.

* * *

In a corridor three decks up, Ezra is with a group of stormtroopers, officers, and Chiss soldiers. His comlink beeps, and he answers it.

"This is Bridger. Go ahead." Ezra says into the comlink.

"Enemy has taken the main hangar. Darth Thana confirmed on site." An officer says over the comlink.

"Lure them to the first minefield, lieutenant." Ezra says.

"Yes, sir." The officer says. Ezra shuts off the comlink.

"What's the plan, Bridger?" An older man standing next to Ezra asks. This is Captain Pellaeon, former commander of a now destroyed vessel, serving on Chimaera as chief of security.

"We hold here." Ezra answers.

"Those men need our help! We can't just let these intruders kill them!" Pellaeon says.

"This is Admiral Thrawn's plan, captain. We stick to it. There are three minefields between us and the enemy. We hold this position until the enemy reaches this deck. If you have a problem with that, I suggest you take it up with the admiral." Ezra says.

"No problem, 'commander'." Pellaeon says, with slight sarcasm in his voice, which Ezra chooses to ignore.

* * *

Back on the hangar deck, Jyn's troopers have split into three groups, with one group following her and HK-47 down a corridor, in pursuit of a group of Thrawn's troopers, and a few officers. One of Jyn's troopers steps on a concealed mine, setting it off. The explosion is large enough that it kills a few nearby troopers. Jyn uses the force to jump back several feet. HK-47 takes some minor blast damage, but is still fully functional.

"Clever bastards!" Jyn shouts. HK-47 approaches her.

"Query. Are you damaged, master?" HK-47 asks.

"No. You?" Jyn asks.

"Answer. I have sustained minor cosmetic damage. However, my functionality is fully intact." HK-47 answers.

"Good. We press on then." Jyn says. She turns to her troops, who have now stopped behind her. "All units, advance!" Jyn commands.

"Sir, it's a minefield! We don't have any mine tracking equipment! Each step forward, we risk getting blown up!" A trooper captain says.

"Move forward, captain! That is an order!" Jyn shouts.

"But, sir, we…" The trooper says, until he is cut off by Jyn, who impales him in the chest with her saber.

"Any more objections?" Jyn asks the other troopers. No one reacts. "Good. Now, move!" Jyn says. The stormtroopers start walking, while Jyn stays where she is. HK-47 starts to walk, but Jyn raises her hand. Seconds later, there is another explosion, and few more troopers are killed.

"Query. Master?" HK-47 asks.

"You and I will stay at the back. In this game, the pawns go first." Jyn says.

"Observation. You see this battle as a game of strategy, and will sacrifice whatever is necessary to achieve victory." HK-47 says.

"Of course. It's the best way to win." Jyn says.

"Statement. I like you, master. You show your enemies no mercy, and can be quite devious." HK-47 says.

"You know me so well. We wait a few more seconds, then we go." Jyn says.

"Answer. Yes, master." HK-47 says.

* * *

Three decks up, Ezra's comlink beeps, and he answers it.

"Commander, the enemy has gotten through the first minefield. It looks like they're just walking through, sacrificing some of their troops as they advance." An officer says over the comlink.

"The admiral expected this, lieutenant. Pull your group back to the second minefield." Ezra says into the comlink.

"Understood." The officer says. Ezra presses a few buttons on his comlink.

"This is the admiral. Go ahead." Thrawn says over the comlink.

"They're through the first minefield, now headed for the second." Ezra says.

"As I anticipated. Once our enemy reach the second minefield, we will deploy our Chiss battle droids in an attempt to thin their numbers." Thrawn says.

"There are still two other groups of enemy troops moving through the ship. What about them?" Ezra asks.

"Those forces do not have Lady Thana personally leading them. I believe that I can handle them." Thrawn says.

"Got it. We'll hold here until Thana reaches us." Ezra says.

"Very good, commander. I will join you there once our other intruders are dealt with." Thrawn says.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Jyn continues to make her way to Ezra, and some guests show up.**


	6. Chapter 6

One deck above the main hangar, Jyn and HK-47 are behind a group of stormtroopers, who are engaging stormtroopers and Chiss soldiers in a firefight. Jyn's troops are pushing the other forces back, while Jyn observes, and HK-47 occasionally shoots enemies in the head. Soon, Thrawn's troops are defeated.

"All forces, advance. We're bound to encounter more of them soon enough." Jyn says.

Jyn's troops start walking down the corridor, and nothing happens for a few minutes, until a trooper steps on a mine, causing an explosion that kills him, as well as five other troopers nearby.

"Damn. Another minefield! All forces, hold here!" Jyn says.

"Speculation. I believe there are more of these mines. Very likely in our current path to the bridge. Possibly encircling all vital areas of the ship." HK-47 says.

"What would you suggest, then?" Jyn asks.

"Answer. We could somehow trigger the mines without falling victim to them ourselves." HK-47 says.

"Yes. I can use the force to detonate them." Jyn says.

"Observation. I was not aware that the force could be used to detonate explosives." HK-47 says.

"You're right. It can't. I'm going to try something else. An ability that father taught me." Jyn says. She shuts off her lightsaber, puts it away, and calls upon the force to shoot lightning from her hands, aiming toward the floor ahead. The lightning triggers the mines, causing all of them to explode. After nearly a minute, Jyn stops her attack.

"Observation. An interesting strategy, master. You seem to have destroyed all of the mines in our immediate path." HK-47 says.

"Yes, but I don't expect things to be so easy from here. Thrawn is a brilliant strategist, and even I would be a fool to underestimate him." Jyn says.

"Statement. Then, it is imperative that we terminate this meatbag as soon as possible." HK-47 says.

"Of course. He is all yours, as is anyone else that gets in your way." Jyn says.

Suddenly, ten black, skeletal droids appear, and start shooting at Jyn's troops. Jyn's troops return fire. However, the droids seem to be very resilient, with a very effective armor plating.

"Observation. These droids are quite well constructed. Their design is unfamiliar to me, master." HK-47 says.

"They're Chiss battle droids. It would seem that Thrawn has acquired some for his own use. Scrap them!" Jyn says.

"Statement. Of course, master." HK-47 says. HK-47 begins firing at the Chiss droids, taking one out after four headshots. Jyn uses the force to pick up the droid, and tosses it into two other droids. The impact damages both droids, immobilizing them. Jyn activates both blades of her lightsaber, and throws it at the remaining droids, slicing them all in half at the torso. The lightsaber then returns to Jyn's outstretched hand, and her troops stare at her in amazement.

"Our enemies gather while we linger! Move out!" Jyn shouts. Jyn's troops begin walking, and she takes up position behind them, with HK-47 at her side.

* * *

On the next deck up, Ezra's comlink beeps, and he answers it.

"Go ahead." Ezra says.

"The enemy is through the second minefield, and they've taken out the battle droids! I don't have many men left! I don't think we can hold them off!" A sergeant says over the comlink.

"Fall back to my position, sergeant!" Ezra says.

"Yes, sir." The sergeant says. Ezra shuts off his comlink, and turns Pellaeon, who is next to him.

"Our enemy will be at the third minefield soon, captain. Standby to remote detonate the mines on my signal." Ezra says.

"Our surveillance equipment is offline. How will we know the exact moment they reach the minefield?" Pellaeon asks.

"I can sense Thana with the force. I know exactly where she is, even now." Ezra answers.

"Right. Your jedi sorcery. You may have convinced the admiral that you are on our side, but I am not so sure. For all I know, you are on a long term undercover assignment for the rebellion. Why should I take your word?" Pellaeon asks.

"All you need to know is that Grand Admiral Thrawn trusts my judgement enough that when he needed an executive officer, he appointed me to the position, after you declined, and the Chiss saw fit to give me the rank of commander in their defense force. I am in command here, Captain Pellaeon. If you object to my orders, then you are welcome to contact the admiral." Ezra says. The captain hesitates for several seconds.

"Very well, commander. I will defer to your judgement, and follow your orders." Pellaeon says.

"Thank you, captain." Ezra says.

* * *

Jyn and her troops reach the deck that Ezra is on, and at first meet no resistance.

"We are close. Bridger is on this level. I sense him." Jyn says.

"Query. Do you wish for me to immobilize the jedi? Observation. A few carefully timed blaster shots, and he'll be powerless to escape your murderous wrath." HK-47 says.

"No, HK. I want him intact when I fight him. Don't even shoot in his direction!" Jyn says.

"Resignation. Very well, master." HK-47 says. The troops in front of Jyn and HK-47 soon walk into another minefield, and a trooper triggers a mine, killing himself, and two other troopers.

* * *

Elsewhere on the same deck, Ezra turns to Pellaeon, and says "Detonate the mines!"

"Understood." Pellaeon says. He takes out a remote detonator, and presses a button.

* * *

The mines in front of Jyn's troops explode, killing all of them. HK-47 pushes Jyn behind him as pieces of shrapnel fly in their direction. The shrapnel hits HK-47, with a few pieces penetrating his armor plating. The explosion dissipates soon after, and HK-47 turns to face Jyn.

"Query. Master, are you undamaged?" HK-47 asks.

"I'm alright. You've looked better though. Can you still fight?" Jyn asks.

"Answer. I have suffered some structural damage, but all combat systems are still operational. I will still be able to terminate meatbags for you, master." HK-47 answers.

"Good. It would appear we are out of troopers. Let's meet up with one of the other groups!" Jyn says. She and HK-47 turn, and head in the direction they came from.

* * *

"That's it. We're out of mines! What now, commander?" Pellaeon asks.

"They'll be here soon, captain. Ready the men." Ezra says. Pellaeon nods, and walks away, headed for a large group of officers, stormtroopers, and Chiss soldiers. Ezra's comlink beeps, and he answers it.

"This is the admiral. What is your status, Commander Bridger?" Thrawn asks.

"The enemy has gotten through all three minefields. I sense Thana is still alive, but the troops that were with her are all dead. Defense teams on the lower decks report that additional enemy forces have now boarded the ship." Ezra says.

"It would seem that we run short of options. My position has been compromised, and I am en route to you. Hold your current position as long as you are able to. We will make our stand on the command deck." Thrawn says.

"Got it." Ezra says. Thrawn terminates communication, and Ezra heads to Pellaeon. "The admiral will be here shortly, and so will Thana. We'll make our stand here." Ezra says.

"Understood." Pellaeon says.

* * *

Jyn and HK-47 meet up with a large group of stormtroopers, and a few officers. One of the officers, a young, pale man, approaches Jyn.

"Captain Varan. I see that Admiral Rax has sent additional forces to assist me." Jyn says.

"Yes, milady. After you informed him of the minefields, he felt it was best to send an additional two hundred troops. All lower decks are clear of hostiles. This is the last deck with any significant resistance." Varan says.

"Very good, captain. Follow me." Jyn says.

Jyn and HK-47 start walking, with Varan and his troops following them.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jyn and her forces arrive at a heavily barricaded area.

"I sense Bridger. He is on the other side of this barrier." Jyn says. She activates her lightsaber, and cuts a large, circular opening in the center of the barricade. She then uses the force to pick up the hastily assembled metal barrier, and tosses the pieces aside.

* * *

On the other side of the large room, Ezra observes as the barricade is ripped apart, and tossed aside. Thrawn is now present, standing next to Ezra.

"It would seem that we are out of time. All forces, weapons free!" Thrawn commands. Ezra activates his lightsaber. Imperial forces emerge from where the barricade previously was, with Jyn and HK-47 taking point. HK-47 promptly kills two troopers with precise headshots.

"What in blazes is that thing?" Ezra asks, upon seeing HK-47.

"The personal droid of Lady Thana. It is centuries old, and once belonged to an ancient lord of the sith." Thrawn says. HK-47 soon kills two more troopers.

"It's a really good shot! I'm going to try and draw its fire!" Ezra shouts.

"I advise caution. This is an assassin droid, unlike any you have ever faced before." Thrawn says.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ezra says. He steps away from Thrawn, and deflects incoming blaster fire with his lightsaber. HK-47 ignores Ezra, and continues shooting Thrawn's troops. Ezra steps closer to HK-47, and the droid continues to ignore Ezra. "Hey, ugly! Why don't you take a shot at me?" Ezra shouts.

"That's an awfully mean thing to say to my droid. Isn't that some sort of violation of your precious code?" Jyn asks, as she approaches Ezra, with one blade of her saber ignited.

"I don't know. Probably. Nice outfit by the way! You look like a cross between an inquisitor and a mandalorian!" Ezra says.

"Do you always joke in battle?" Jyn asks.

"Yeah, pretty much!" Ezra answers.

"You are strong, young one! You could have had a future if you had accepted my father's generous offer." Jyn says.

"I don't need anything from the sith." Ezra says.

"So be it, fool. You will be destroyed by my hand, and I will enjoy every moment of it!" Jyn says. She ignites the second blade of her saber, and charges toward Ezra, who manages to evade her intended strike. Ezra strikes back, and is immediately blocked by Jyn.

Nearby, HK-47 is headed toward Thrawn and Pellaeon, who are with a group of several stormtroopers. HK-47 shoots Pellaeon in the head, killing him instantly. Thrawn fires at HK-47's head repeatedly. However, his blaster only leaves scorch marks on the droid's armor plating. HK-47 kills Thrawn's troops one by one, until only the admiral remains.

"Statement. Such a puny blaster is ineffective against me. My construction is superior to all other droid types." HK-47 says. The droid aims his blaster at Thrawn's torso. The admiral charges toward the droid, and proceeds to use his blaster as a melee weapon, hitting HK-47's body several times. "Observation. Admirable, but quite foolish. Exclamation. Prepare to die, meatbag!" HK-47 says. He grabs Thrawn by the neck, and crushes his throat, killing him instantly. He then tosses the admiral's body aside as if it weighs nothing.

"It would appear that you are out of allies, Bridger." Jyn says.

"I don't think so." Ezra says. The ship suddenly shakes. Jyn's comlink starts to beep, and she jumps away from Ezra to answer it.

"Milady! A large number of creatures have emerged from hyperspace! Several of them are surrounding the Chimaera as we speak. The rest are attacking us! I suggest that you leave at once!" Rax says over the comlink.

"Destroy them, admiral. I will be done here as soon as the jedi is dead." Jyn says. She shuts off the comlink, and looks at Ezra. "So, you summoned your hyperspace vermin! They're too late to help you, Bridger!" Jyn says.

"Maybe, but they'll make trouble for your fleet. I wonder which ship you'll be leaving on. Or if you'll have any ships left when they get done." Ezra says.

"Enough, fool! Your luck has run out!" Jyn shouts. She charges toward Ezra, and attacks him quickly and aggressively. Ezra is overwhelmed by the ferocity of Jyn's attacks, and realizes that he is unable to defeat her. He surrenders to the will of the force, and in a moment of complete clarity, has a vision of what is to come.

"You may end my life today, but know this. The jedi will return. You can't destroy all of us." Ezra says. He points the blade of his lightsaber straight up, and stands motionless.

"Yes we can!" Jyn shouts, as she slices her saber through Ezra's body, which immediately vanishes. His clothing and lightsaber fall to the floor. "Interesting. I didn't think he was strong enough to do that." Jyn says, looking at the clothing and lightsaber on the floor.

"Query. What just happened, master? Observation. I did not believe it possible to disintegrate meatbags with a lightsaber." HK-47 says.

"The lightsaber never even touched him. His body transformed into energy, and is now part of the force. Only jedi masters are supposed to be able to do this. Bridger was only an apprentice, and a poorly trained one at that. I will have to discuss this with father." Jyn says. She kneels, and picks up Ezra's lightsaber. She examines it for a few seconds, before clipping it to her belt. The ship shakes violently, and Jyn's comlink beeps. She answers it.

"Milady! Please get out of there! All of the remaining creatures are heading for the Chimaera!" Rax says over the comlink.

"Probably because I just killed the jedi that was controlling them. Don't fear, admiral. I can control creatures as well!" Jyn says. She shuts off the comlink, and reaches out with the force.

" **Leave! Or, I will destroy all of you! I am Darth Thana, Lord of the Sith, and I am far stronger than any pathetic Jedi!** " Jyn shouts into the force. The strong mental command compels the purgill to release the Chimaera, and the creatures jump into hyperspace. Jyn's comlink beeps, and she answers it.

"Milady. All of the creatures are gone. I presume you are responsible for this." Rax says over the comlink.

"You presume correctly, admiral. I will return to the Vindicator shorty. I will need to contact the Emperor, and inform him of what has happened here." Jyn says.

"Very good, milady. I look forward to your return." Rax says.

* * *

 **In memoriam:**

* * *

 **Captain Pellaeon: A veteran Imperial officer, and commander of the star destroyer Rampage until its destruction. Reassigned to Chimaera as chief of security after refusing the post of executive officer, due to a secret dislike of Grand Admiral Thrawn.**

 **Grand Admiral Thrawn: Former commander of the Empire's seventh fleet, as well as overseer of the TIE defender program. Thrawn left Imperial service after being transported to the unknown regions by the purgill, creatures capable of natural hyperspace travel. Thrawn was forced to reluctantly ally with the Jedi, Ezra Bridger, in order to fight the Yuuzhan Vong, the enemy of Thrawn's people, the Chiss.**

 **Ezra Bridger: Jedi apprentice and former rebellion fighter. Ezra was responsible for summoning the purgill that transported Thrawn's fleet to the unknown regions. Once there, Ezra was a prisoner on board the Chimaera for a few days, until reaching an agreement with Thrawn to help him fight the enemy of his people. Ezra eventually earned Thrawn's trust, and became executive officer of the Chimaera, with a commission of commander in the Chiss Defense Force.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jyn returns to her flagship, the Vindicator, and heads to the bridge. She approaches Vice Admiral Rax, who stands at the holotable.

"Admiral, destroy the Chimaera as soon as all of our forces are evacuated." Jyn says.

"Yes, milady." Rax says.

"I will now contact the Emperor, and inform him of what has happened here." Jyn says.

"Understood." Rax says. Jyn exits the bridge, and heads to her quarters.

* * *

Once inside her quarters, Jyn removes her mask, and sets it on her desk. She approaches HK-47, who is standing in the center of the room, now repaired.

"HK, I won't need you for now. Go ahead and power down." Jyn says.

"Resignation. Very well, master. It is most unfortunate that you don't need anyone killed at this time." HK-47 says.

"Don't worry. There'll be more worthless meatbags to kill soon enough. Now, go ahead and shut down, recharge yourself." Jyn says.

"Answer. Yes, master." HK-47 says. The droid heads to a wall mounted droid charging station, and shuts himself down.

* * *

Jyn heads to the holotable, and presses a few buttons. She then kneels on one knee as a hologram of Emperor Palpatine appears.

"Yes, my child?" Palpatine asks.

"It is done father. The traitor and the jedi are no more." Jyn answers.

"Very good. What of the former grand admiral's fleet?" Palpatine asks.

"Destroyed. I left no survivors. They were all traitors to the Empire, and did not deserve to live." Jyn answers.

"Well done. They deserved no mercy." Palpatine says.

"Thrawn was in league with forces of the Chiss Ascendency, who engaged my fleet in battle. It would seem that we need to put the Chiss in their place. Perhaps annex their space, and leave a permanent fleet out here." Jyn says.

"The Chiss took up arms against us? That is most unfortunate. I leave the fate of their territory in your hands. Show them what happens to those who oppose the Empire!" Palpatine says.

"Yes, father. I will see to it at once." Jyn says.

"Good. Once the Chiss are under our control, return to me." Palpatine says.

"Yes, father." Jyn says. The hologram vanishes, and Jyn stands up. She walks to an open space in the center of the room, and sits in a meditation position.

* * *

 **"Darth Thana of the Sith! Hear me!"** A disembodied, feminine voice says.

"What? Who is this? Where are you?" Jyn asks.

 **"I speak to you through the force. Surely you know that such a thing is possible?"** The voice asks.

"Yes, I know. Now, who are you, and what do you want?" Jyn asks.

 **"I am Abeloth."** the voice, Abeloth, answers.

"That's ridiculous! Abeloth is a myth! No one that powerful exists!" Jyn says.

 **"I assure you, Darth Thana, that I am quite real. I speak to you now, because I sense your great power. A power you unleashed when you commanded those creatures to leave you. A power that is being wasted. You can be so much more than a mere apprentice to Palpatine. One day, you can destroy him, and take his place."** Abeloth says.

"He will die, one day. Then, I will rule the Empire." Jyn says.

 **"Perhaps, but, I warn you. If you wait too long, he will obtain the secret to immortality, and his rule will be eternal. You will one day be cast aside for a younger, and stronger apprentice. If you heed my counsel, you will surpass him before then. Then, you will destroy him, and the galaxy will be yours to rule."** Abeloth says.

"Are your visions of the future really so clear?" Jyn asks.

 **"They are. You can have this power one day as well, but only, if you agree to my guidance."** Abeloth answers.

"I have questions, then." Jyn says.

 **"Ask, and I will answer."** Abeloth says.

"If what you say is true, will I be able to destroy the jedi, and ensure that they never return?" Jyn asks.

 **"Yes. You will be strong enough for such a task."** Abeloth answers.

"What of the Empire? Will I rule it as well as my father?" Jyn asks.

 **"Even better than him. Your Empire will crush all who oppose it, and you will be the one to attain immortality. Your reign will last forever."** Abeloth answers.

"Then, I will accept your guidance. I wish to become more powerful than any Jedi or Sith!" Jyn says.

 **"Good. I knew you would. That is why I chose you. You are the sith'ari after all."** Abeloth says.

"What? The sith'ari? Me?" Jyn asks.

 **"Yes, child. As the ancient prophecy says, you will bring about the next great age of the Sith! You will destroy the old lords, and rule in their place! You were named appropriately, for Thana means death after all."** Abeloth answers.

"Tell me what I must do." Jyn says.

 **"Very well. Allow me to...educate you. I will show you places throughout the galaxy where you may obtain more knowledge, and I will also show you secrets of the force that not even your master is aware of. Here is but a small taste."** Abeloth says. An image appears in Jyn's mind, showing a small, rocky island.

"Ahch-To? What will I find there?" Jyn asks.

 **"The first temple of the jedi. Many secrets there. Knowledge long forgotten."** Abeloth says.

"Jedi knowledge. What use is that to me?" Jyn asks.

 **"All knowledge has its uses. Knowledge of the jedi will help you to better understand them. This will make it easier for you to defeat them once and for all."** Abeloth answers.

"Very well. I will go there, but I will go to this temple alone. I cannot trust anyone with this knowledge. Not even those under my command, for they ultimately serve my father." Jyn says.

 **"Then, you are learning. You cannot trust anyone. A true master of the sith knows this. Other beings are mere pawns to be used, then discarded when they fail you, or are no longer of use to you."** Abeloth says.

"Yes. I agree. Is there a way for me to contact you if I want to speak with you?" Jyn asks.

 **"Reach out into the force, and I will hear you."** Abeloth answers.

"What of my father? Will he be able to hear you?" Jyn asks.

 **"Not unless I wish it. Now, I must caution you. Palpatine shows kindness to you now, but, one day, this will change. You must learn to see him as nothing more than your master. An obstacle to be overcome. You must destroy him when the time is right, or, you will never achieve the greatness you desire."** Abeloth answers.

"I will consider your words." Jyn says.

 **"Good. I will leave you now. You have much work ahead of you."** Abeloth says.

* * *

Dramatis Personae

Darth Thana AKA Jyn Erso (human female from Coruscant)

Darth Sidious AKA Emperor Palpatine (human male from Naboo)

Commander Ezra Bridger (human male from Lothal)

Grand Admiral Thrawn (chiss male from Csilla)

HK-47 (Jyn's assassin droid)

Director Orson Krennic (human male from Lexrul)

Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin (human male from Eriadu)

Vice Admiral Gallius Rax (human male from Jakku)

Captain Gilad Pellaeon (human male from Corellia)

Captain Cassian Andor (human male from Fest)

General Cassio Tagge (human male from Tepasi)

Senator Sab Rodana (twi'lek male from Ryloth)

Senator Riyo Chuchi (pantoran female from Pantora)

Senator Nyla Onasi (human female from Telos)

Senator Jar Jar Binks (gungan male from Naboo)

Prime Minister Ve'shka'ri (chiss female from Csilla)

Abeloth (female force entity from ?)

* * *

 **Uh oh. Abeloth? Looks like Jyn is going to be up to no good in the future...**

* * *

 **The dramatis personae was added in January 2019, months after this story was completed.**

* * *

 **I know that some people will not like the fact that I killed off Ezra in this story. This story, and the series that it's a part of, will be quite dark, and there will be more controversial moments ahead. Ultimately, this series is about Jyn Erso, or rather, the twisted, evil version of her in this timeline. She will do some very bad things in the stories to come, and that includes more killing. I know that not everyone will like this, but perhaps some might. Thanks for reading**.


End file.
